


A Little Early Morning Flirting Never Hurt Anyone

by K5C8



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Jaskier, Geraskier, M/M, no beta we die like calanthe, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K5C8/pseuds/K5C8
Summary: As I am staying up for the election results, I decided to try my hand at my first coffee shop au to pass the time.So here you go. I am a very awkward person and therefore the interactions I wrote may have been a little awkward. But I was a barista for a while, so I know how to make coffee.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 35
Kudos: 108





	A Little Early Morning Flirting Never Hurt Anyone

“Large americano with four add shots, hot, no room for cream. Please,” the brawny, gorgeous, silver-haired (yet still youthful) hunk of a man grunted to Jaskier as he walked up to the counter.

“Yeesh,” Jaskier replied with a chuckle as he rang up the order. “Six shots of espresso and it’s not even 7 in the morning. Long day ahead?” he asked, trying not to bite his lip as his cornflower blues made contact with the fiery, molten-gold colored eyes across the counter. 

“You have no idea,” the gorgeous stranger muttered back as he handed over his money. 

“May I have a name for the order, sir?” Jaskier asked as he returned the change and unashamedly batted his eyelashes. 

Trying not to react bashfully to the barista’s shameless flirting, the stranger pretended he was interested in the wall art as he coughed and gave his one-worded answer. “Geralt.”

“Great, I’ll get that americano started for you, Geralt.”

Their eyes met and held for a somewhat awkward moment before Geralt broke his stare, cleared his throat, and walked over to the pick-up area. 

“Damn,” Jaskier whisper-sighed to his coworker next to the espresso machine. “What. a. man.”

“Do you even know him?” Essi giggled and went to take the cup from Jaskier‘s hand after he fit the sleeve on and wrote the order and name. Whether or not he had also written his own name and number was no business of Essi’s.

“No, no,” Jaskier batted her hand away and held the cup to his chest. “I’ll take care of this one. Oh, look, someone’s just walked in. Would you mind very terribly to ring them up?”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Essi replied with rolling eyes. 

He wasn’t normally this forward with beautiful strangers, but he couldn’t help but feel that destiny had brought this gorgeous man into the coffee shop for a reason. He had already thought up quite a few scenarios in which they’d fall in love and live happily ever after. They’d have an October wedding in the Scottish countryside, and spend their first Christmas bundled up together in some cottage out by the sea. It was a beautiful picture, really. Jaskier sighed once more and thought to himself,  _ If only it could be a reality.  _

Jaskier began pulling shots and filled the cup a quarter way with hot water before adding the espresso. He couldn’t help but sneak a peek at the other man as he prepared the drink. 

The barista was too busy admiring Geralt’s beautiful silvery hair, half up in a bun with the other half down just past his shoulders, to realize he was looking right back at him. Jaskier blushed once he realized and almost missed the cup as he poured in the first shot. He focused on pouring the rest before topping off with more water and heading to the pick-up counter.

“Right, I’ve got your heart attack in a cup here for you, Geralt,” Jaskier said with a wink. He turned the cup over to show his name and number scrawled on next to a smiley face. 

“Jaskier...” Geralt said as he read the swirling penmanship on the coffee sleeve. “Buttercup.” He smiled as his eyes flicked up to meet Jaskier’s and the barista almost swooned on the spot. 

“Y-yes,” he stammered in reply. “It’s Polish. But you already knew that since you’ve translated it. My grandparents were from Poland. Buttercups were my grand-mama’s favourite flower.” He realized he was beginning to babble and promptly shut his mouth. 

“My daughter’s from Poland. She’s adopted,” Geralt replied, as he gestured to the little blonde girl sitting at one of the couches and playing with a doll. “I took to learning the language to avoid any barriers. Buttercups are her favourite as well.”

“Oh, I see,” Jaskier said weakly, mentally berating himself for not bothering to think the hunk in front of him was probably already married with a family or at least dating someone. 

“Well, she’s more of a ward, I suppose.” Geralt picked up again with a furrow to his brow. “Though that doesn’t make her any less my daughter. Distant cousins passed, most of our family is passed as well. I was identified as next of kin. So now here I am at 7am, a single father ready to chaperone an apple picking field trip for a class of twenty-seven five-year-olds,” he finished with a look that could not be described as anything other than panic. 

It seemed that Geralt had begun to babble as well, Jaskier had noticed. Not that he’d minded in the least. He’d learned that Geralt was single after all. And also that he cared for, even loved, his ward enough to chaperone her field trip. It was endearing to say the least. 

“Well,” Jaskier said with another chuckle, “it seems you two have got a big day ahead of yourselves. It was lovely to meet you, Geralt, but I’m afraid I’ve got to get back to making drinks now,” Jaskier said his goodbye reluctantly, praying to sweet Melitele herself that this goodbye would not last forever. 

“Right,” Geralt said as he cleared his throat and grabbed his coffee before giving a small smile. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Jaskier.” With that he walked over to his daughter and, hand-in-hand, they left the shop. 

Jaskier let out another longing sigh as he began to work on the next few orders.

\- - -

Jaskier had just walked into his flat when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw text message from a number he did not recognize: 

_ Hi Jaskier, this is Geralt. From the coffee shop this morning.  _

Jaskier squealed in delight and promptly threw his phone across the room onto the sofa. 

After he gathered his wits about him and thought of a reply, he walked over, grabbed his phone, and began typing his response.

JASKIER: _ Hello, Geralt! I take it you’ve survived a day of apple picking and chaperoning  _

He saved Geralt’s number in his phone and began his routine of chores and meal prepping, and definitely not waiting for his phone to buzz once more. 

It only took a few minutes for Geralt’s response to come in.

GERALT:  _ Just barely. And we’ve got enough apples to bake pies and brew spiced ciders for the entire neighborhood.  _

JASKIER:  _ Well then I hope you’ve got an apron on hand, because you’ll need it. Baking pies is serious business.  _

GERALT: _ Gods, I don’t even know where to begin with baking pies. _

JASKIER:  _ Not to worry, dear! I’ve got quite a few recipes on hand, passed down from my grand mum’s kitchen. I’ll snap a photo of the recipe cards for you. _

GERALT:  _ Would you be able to meet for a drink tomorrow night? Dinner as well, if you’re up for it?  _

Once again, Jaskier squealed and threw his phone across the room. He had not expected Geralt to be so forward, even though Jaskier had been the one to initiate with his shameless flirting and sharing of his number. 

After about a minute of pacing and grinning like a fool, Jaskeir strode over to the sofa once more and sent his response. 

JASKIER:  _ I believe I can pencil it in :) _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me in tumblr @geraskier-trashh


End file.
